Phil Woods
Phil Woods wrote 126 episodes of Coronation Street between April 1990 and October 2000. He also contributed to the 2003 mini-series The Forsyte Saga: To Let. His range of credits for the theatre is extensive including Lenya, Canterbury Tales, In Place of Strife, Show Me The Way To Go Home, Johnny Boxer, Sherlock Holmes and the Royal Regalia, Out for Nine, Buddy Holly at the Regal, Supergran, Northern Glory, Pitmatic Times, Angelo and Last of the Mohicans. Episodes written by Phil Woods 1990s 1990 (10 episodes) *Episode 3063 (30th April 1990) *Episode 3077 (4th June 1990) *Episode 3088 (29th June 1990) *Episode 3096 (18th July 1990) *Episode 3104 (6th August 1990) *Episode 3113 (27th August 1990) *Episode 3118 (7th September 1990) *Episode 3128 (1st October 1990) *Episode 3141 (31st October 1990) *Episode 3153 (28th November 1990) 1991 (10 episodes) *Episode 3170 (4th January 1991) *Episode 3171 (7th January 1991) *Episode 3204 (25th March 1991) *Episode 3212 (12th April 1991) *Episode 3218 (26th April 1991) *Episode 3271 (28th August 1991) *Episode 3280 (18th September 1991) *Episode 3285 (30th September 1991) *Episode 3299 (1st November 1991) *Episode 3325 (30th December 1991) 1992 (12 episodes) *Episode 3333 (17th January 1992) *Episode 3339 (31st January 1992) *Episode 3356 (11th March 1992) *Episode 3367 (6th April 1992) *Episode 3382 (11th May 1992) *Episode 3395 (10th June 1992) *Episode 3411 (15th July 1992) *Episode 3414 (22nd July 1992) *Episode 3437 (14th September 1992) *Episode 3445 (2nd October 1992) *Episode 3457 (30th October 1992) *Episode 3478 (18th December 1992) 1993 (7 episodes) *Episode 3488 (11th January 1993) *Episode 3516 (17th March 1993) *Episode 3581 (16th August 1993) *Episode 3584 (23rd August 1993) *Episode 3610 (22nd October 1993) *Episode 3611 (25th October 1993) *Episode 3640 (31st December 1993) 1994 (11 episodes) *Episode 3649 (21st January 1994) *Episode 3664 (25th February 1994) *Episode 3665 (28th February 1994) *Episode 3682 (8th April 1994) *Episode 3697 (11th May 1994) *Episode 3713 (17th June 1994) *Episode 3729 (25th July 1994) *Episode 3741 (22nd August 1994) *Episode 3762 (10th October 1994) *Episode 3767 (21st October 1994) *Episode 3798 (30th December 1994) 1995 (8 episodes) *Episode 3825 (3rd March 1995) *Episode 3850 (1st May 1995) *Episode 3870 (16th June 1995) *Episode 3892 (7th August 1995) *Episode 3904 (4th September 1995) *Episode 3916 (2nd October 1995) *Episode 3919 (9th October 1995) *Episode 3933 (10th November 1995) 1996 (11 episodes) *Episode 3959 (10th January 1996) *Episode 3975 (16th February 1996) *Episode 4008 (3rd May 1996) *Episode 4024 (10th June 1996) *Episode 4038 (12th July 1996) *Episode 4051 (12th August 1996) *Episode 4068 (20th September 1996) *Episode 4075 (7th October 1996) *Episode 4090 (11th November 1996) *Episode 4107 (13th December 1996) *Episode 4113 (23rd December 1996) 1997 (14 episodes) *Episode 4127 (17th January 1997) *Episode 4141 (10th February 1997) *Episode 4150 (26th February 1997) *Episode 4161 (17th March 1997) *Episode 4173 (7th April 1997) *Episode 4187 (2nd May 1997) *Episode 4195 (16th May 1997) *Episode 4214 (18th June 1997) *Episode 4226 (9th July 1997) *Episode 4236 (27th July 1997) *Episode 4271 (26th September 1997) *Episode 4274 (1st October 1997) *Episode 4287 (24th October 1997) *Episode 4315 (12th December 1997) 1998 (17 episodes) *Episode 4354 (18th February 1998) *Episode 4369 (16th March 1998) *Episode 4390 (22nd April 1998) *Episode 4398 (6th May 1998) *Episode 4399 (8th May 1998) *Episode 4401 (11th May 1998) *Episode 4418 (10th June 1998) *Episode 4429 (29th June 1998) *Episode 4436 (12th July 1998) *Episode 4452 (9th August 1998) *Episode 4463 (28th August 1998) *Episode 4479 (25th September 1998) *Episode 4483 (2nd October 1998) *Episode 4510 (18th November 1998) *Episode 4519 (4th December 1998) *Episode 4525 (14th December 1998) *Episode 4529 (21st December 1998) 1999 (13 episodes) *Episode 4541 (11th January 1999) *Episode 4556 (7th February 1999) *Episode 4565 (22nd February 1999) *Episode 4569 (1st March 1999) *Episode 4582 (24th March 1999) *Episode 4584 (28th March 1999) *Episode 4604 (2nd May 1999) *Episode 4627 (11th June 1999) *Episode 4634 (23rd June 1999) *Episode 4645 (12th July 1999) *Episode 4695 (8th October 1999) *Episode 4699 (15th October 1999) *Episode 4721 (22nd November 1999) 2000s 2000 (13 episodes) *Episode 4747 (5th January 2000) *Episode 4759 (26th January 2000) *Episode 4767 (9th February 2000) *Episode 4782 (6th March 2000) *Episode 4807 (19th April 2000) *Episode 4816 (5th May 2000) *Episode 4823 (17th May 2000) *Episode 4860 (21st July 2000) *Episode 4865 (30th July 2000) *Episode 4876 (18th August 2000) *Episode 4895 (20th September 2000) *Episode 4901 (1st October 2000) *Episode 4912 (16th October 2000) Category:Coronation Street writers